1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a bracket for a disk drive of a computer or a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk drives, such as an HDD (hard disk drive) and a CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory) drive, are usually provided in a computer. Conventionally, the disk drives are secured in a bracket. The bracket is fixed on a chassis of a computer enclosure by bolts or rails. Fixing the bracket in the computer enclosure with bolts is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, the computer enclosure needs extra operating space for carrying out the fixing operation. Since components of a computer are compactly arranged in the computer enclosure, the assembly and disassembly thereof is complicated and inefficient. Moreover, the components may be accidentally damaged. Fixing the bracket in the computer enclosure using rails is more convenient than using the above-described bolts. However, the rails are generally made of plastic. This leads to extra maintenance because of plastic rails more easily wear out and need replacement.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a bracket allowing easy installation in a computer.